Yinyang 2
by kikikimamama
Summary: WARNING! NOT AN LG! Eric and Lizzie are living good lives. They have each other and everything they want. But then someone from Eric's past threatens their future together. Sequel to Yin-yang. URGENT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!
1. Default Chapter

Yin-yang 2  
  
Hello, to all. If you are someone who has read the first story, then skip this paragraph and go  
  
to the next. If, however, you are new to this, then allow me to enlighten you. *Cough* You are  
  
reading the story 'Yin-yang 2.' This is not an L/G story. It is a very different kind of fan fiction. The  
  
basic story line of the original, Yin-yang, is as follows:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man has just moved to Hillridge. His name is Eric James McKader. He is the son of  
  
Spencer and Elizabeth McKader and the younger sibling of Angela McKader. Three years prior to  
  
the beginning, him and his mother are walking down the street, coming from a meeting with his  
  
sensei about his next belt. However, fate intervenes, and 6 good for nothing rapists drag him and his  
  
mother into a dark alley. She is raped by three at a time, while the other three hold Eric down and  
  
force him to watch by gunpoint. When they are through, they leave them both to die. Eric watches  
  
helplessly as his mother slips into the endless abyss known as death, whilst he escapes with minor  
  
injuries. A week later, he watches his mother buried at the cemetery of her hometown, Hillridge.  
  
Shortly after, he is met by his favorite cousin, Kate Sanders. She attempts to try and cheer him up,  
  
but only ends up infuriating him. He assumes that she is rubbing the fact that she has a mother in his  
  
face, and severs all ties with her. At that point in time, the old Eric McKader dies and is buried  
  
alongside his mother. He is replaced by a new Eric McKader that does not talk and seems to hate  
  
everyone and everything. However, his sister and father know better.  
  
He and his family move to Hillridge, to try and help Eric confront his anger toward himself  
  
for not being able to save his mother, and therefore kill his belief that her death was his fault.  
  
However this was never disclosed to him. It was a joint decision made by his father and sister.  
  
Soon after his arrival, he meets a girl named Elizabeth McGuire. He is at first uninterested  
  
and doesn't care about her. But after a series of fate, once again, he saved her from a similar death as  
  
his mother. She soon thinks that he is not all he seems to be, and attempts to try and get him to open  
  
up.  
  
She almost succeeds, but then two people go and screw it up. David Gordon, and Nick  
  
Mayer. David had moved away from Hillridge after he had cheated on Lizzie with Claire while  
  
drunk at a party. He did not mean for it to happen, but then that's the power of alcohol. As Lizzie  
  
said when she found out: "You wasted your virginity on a slut. I wanted our first time to be with  
  
each other. But now that isn't possible. Goodbye."  
  
Nick Mayer had been an old friend of Eric's. Much like Lizzie and Miranda. But after Eric's  
  
mom died, Eric stopped caring about anything. Nick, like Lizzie, had tried to get Eric back to  
  
normal. But his attempts were met with violence, and Eric eventually attacked him when he got fed  
  
up. Nick had taken the outburst too seriously and vowed to kill Eric. He tracked Eric down to  
  
Hillridge and drove there with a girl that Eric had deep feelings for. Her name was Carla Sturbin  
  
and had almost been Eric's first girlfriend. But, of course, when his mom died, he got all weird and  
  
she eventually became bitchy toward him. Her purpose now was to distract Eric and Give Nick the  
  
upper hand. She was unaware of this though.  
  
Eric had been asked by Lizzie to teach the style of martial arts he had learned to her. He  
  
decided with the help of his old teacher and friend, Sensei Tetsujin Moriyama, to not only teach her,  
  
but also open a dojo for him and his students to train in. He started in the gym and had only two  
  
classes before he received a letter from his sensei to come to Japan and have a High Councillor  
  
christen his new dojo so that he could train properly and become an official sensei. He returns three  
  
months later with the councillor member and with the newfound knowledge that he is in love Lizzie.  
  
He also finds out that Kate, who is one of his students, is being abused by her step-father.  
  
Because Eric is not totally heartless, he goes over to her house just as she is receiving her usual  
  
beating. He defeats her step-father and calls the police. He is convicted and sentenced not on just  
  
charges of child abuse, but also drug trafficking and other crimes. He hangs himself three months in  
  
to his sentence.  
  
Then, just two days before the 3rd year anniversary of Eric's mother's death, his sister  
  
committed suicide from extreme depression caused by the deaths of two close friends. Eric was  
  
devastated, but he didn't show it. The next day, while at school, Nick revealed himself to Eric and  
  
proceeded to fight him in hand to hand combat. Nick knew that because Eric's sister had just died,  
  
he would have emotional baggage during the fight and would therefore be thrown off balance  
  
mentally. It seemed that the end had come for Eric. He was losing badly. Then Lizzie showed up and  
  
somehow empowered Eric with a new energy. He pummeled Nick into the ground. It seemed that he  
  
had won. But then Nick pulled out a gun and shot Eric narrowly missing his heart. Both men are  
  
transported to the hospital. Eric was unconscious and in critical condition for three days, while Nick  
  
was being treated for a broken arm. Nick escaped from the hospital before the police could put him  
  
in custody. Eric woke up and heard the news about Nick. He was also told that his house and  
  
himself would be put under protection until the police could find and arrest Nick. Eric knew that if  
  
Nick could not get to him, he would use his own friends to lure him out. So he had his friends placed  
  
in his house for their protection as well. He went to the funeral of his sister the next day. While there,  
  
he revealed to Lizzie that he was in love with her. As it turned out, she loved him back.  
  
Not soon after, Eric received a call from Nick, saying that he had Carla and would kill him  
  
if they didn't talk. Eric reluctantly agreed and headed to the waterfront warehouse he was told to go  
  
to.  
  
Instead of talking however, Eric and Nick ended up fighting each other in hand to hand  
  
combat again. This time though, Eric was the winner. Nick was arrested and Eric went back to a  
  
normal life. That is until 5 years later...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. That went longer than I meant it to be. Well, that was the re-introductory chapter.  
  
This was just to remind you of what happened and if you are new to the story, to tell you what  
  
happened before this story. It would be better if you read the first story before you read this, though.  
  
But you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just recommended. Till next time... kikiki...  
  
mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	2. Introductions and a surprise

Yin-yang 2  
  
  
  
Welcome back, all readers. The last chapter was an explanatory chapter telling you what  
  
happened beforehand. Think of it as the opening to Star Wars. Anyway, now that you are up to date,  
  
let's begin. This story will be narrated by one of the other characters.  
  
Remember, this story will be a little more mature. You have been warned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi there. My name is Steve Williams. I'm a Hillridge police officer. Not just a normal cop  
  
that stuffs his face with doughnuts. No. I'm a member of the elite division of the force. Along with  
  
the best cops I have ever seen. Having said that, I have got to tell you about this one guy. Eric  
  
McKader. This guy is unbelievable! A 4th degree black belt, a genius with guns, and a retired army  
  
brat. He is the best cop on the force. Plus, his home life is awesome! He has a great house, sweet  
  
cars, a loyal dog, and a beautiful and loving girl. I know what your thinking. 'With his salary, how  
  
does he have nice stuff.' Well, let me lay it down like this. When your girlfriend is the older sister of  
  
a popular singer in a successful rock band, you can be sure that you will be taken care of. But I've  
  
rambled long enough. Let me tell you about his story. It all began..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Chevy Avalanche rolled down the streets of Hillridge. The driver was trying to find the  
  
place his source had told him to be at. 'Ahhh. There it is.' He pulled up to an abandoned building  
  
that was once the sight of an erotica store. 'Perfect place for this sicko.' He got out of his truck and  
  
walked into the building. It was rather warm and cozy when compared to the rain outside. It had  
  
been pouring for almost the entire day. He had remembered hating the rain at one time. But that was  
  
when he was in a phase. He got out of it and liked the rain normally. But now was not the time to  
  
reminisce. He was here to do his job. All of a sudden, he heard a voice. A high, nervous, drug filled,  
  
voice.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"John."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I've been better. You know the work world."  
  
"Actually I don't."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You sell drugs for a living. Now what about our trade?"  
  
"Hold on. I keep it back here." The man turned around to retrieve the drugs. He never saw  
  
his buyer pull out the .50 AE Magnum. But instead of pulling the trigger, He simply brought it  
  
down hard on his victim.  
  
"You have the right to lie in your own shit."  
  
He slapped handcuffs on the man and hauled him out to his truck. As he put him in the  
  
backseat, he thought about what he said.  
  
"Damn, that was a corny line. Oh, well. I hope you like your men big and beefy, John,  
  
because they will be all over you."  
  
Eric drove to the police department he worked at and put the man in containment until all of  
  
the paperwork could be finished. He then went to the office of his department.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The office was filled with 6 desks. There was his. Then there was his friends and partners.  
  
His friend Steve Williams, was fast asleep on his desk, his mouth open and drooling. Eric could  
  
sympathize with the poor dope. Even a normal days work was tiring if you were in the Department  
  
Of Special Missions. D.O.S.M. for short. They were the elite of the police. They handled the  
  
missions that were a little tougher than most of the cookie cutter ones. They were always getting a  
  
job to do. This had lessened in the past 2 years since Eric joined. But it was still a rough job. Besides  
  
him and Steve, there was 4 others. Hilary Johnson. She was their sniper. And a damn good one.  
  
Randall Smith. He was their Com man. He could probably radio the president with a toaster. Joanne  
  
Hardy. She was the medic. She could work miracles, that women. And Lance Harrison. He was the  
  
senior officer and their leader. He was smart and a sturdy soldier. Even at his age of 52, he could  
  
chase down a perp as easily as Eric. Eric liked all of them and would look out for them when they  
  
needed it. They would do the same for him. At the moment it was just him, Steve and Hilary. Hilary  
  
was at her desk, playing a sniper game on her PC. Eric walked to the blonde at her desk.  
  
"Damn, woman. Do you ever get tired of sniping?"  
  
"No. You want to ask another stupid question?"  
  
"I think I'll refrain. Caught another druggie."  
  
"Fried?"  
  
"Yep. He was wired with coke."  
  
"Jeez, when will people learn that drugs just don't work?"  
  
"Probably never. You know us humans. Were self-destructive. We're supposed to kill  
  
ourselves like we do."  
  
"And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Terminator 2: Judgement Day. You know, when those kids are playing with the toy guns  
  
and our governor tells the savior of mankind the same thing."  
  
She gave him an "Are you serious?" look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eric, you truly one of a kind. I just don't know how Lizzie put's up with you."  
  
"Ignores me, I guess. You think this is bad, you should have seen me before my mom died! I  
  
acted like I was on Jackass! I even taped me doing dumb shit!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I was an asshole!"  
  
"You sound like you like that title."  
  
"Nah, just thinking about old times makes me feel all nostalgic."  
  
"I know the feeling. When I think about how I could always hit the boys in the nuts in dodge  
  
ball when I was young, I smile."  
  
A pause. "Okay, Hilary your scaring me, so I'm going to go talk to Steve."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Steve was different than Hilary. For one he was an Eagle Scout. He also knew karate, but he  
  
was still a brown belt. Ironically, it was because of Karate that Eric and Steve met. Steve had come  
  
into Eric's dojo to take lessons. That was almost 3 years ago. They were both 18 and getting ready  
  
to join the police force. Now they were both the top cops in Hillridge and possibly the best in the  
  
state. Supposedly. Steve was slim. He didn't have much build to him, except in muscles, and that  
  
was rather small. But despite being small, they were powerful muscles. His hair was dark-brown,  
  
short and stylish. A far cry from Eric's raven black, and spiky hair. He had dyed it red for awhile,  
  
but he soon didn't like it and let it fade back to it's original state. Same as Eric. Steve was also  
  
rather smart when it came to computers. No one could explain how he could do all the stuff he could  
  
do for awhile. Then he told them that he had been a hacker when he was younger. He said that he  
  
had even hacked into the Pentagon once completely by accident. No one except Eric believed him,  
  
so it was assumed by the others that he was just smart and that the subject shouldn't be broached.  
  
Right now, that technically smart brain was in slumber and about to get a rude awakening.  
  
Eric picked up a soda can off of the desk and slammed it into the metal wastebasket as hard  
  
as he could. That woke him up. Eric then dropped the basket on the floor with a hard thunk. That  
  
made Steve's head jerk towards Eric.  
  
"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bacy."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Eric! You scared me shitless!"  
  
"Wait. Tell me you didn't shit yourself."  
  
"No, but I came pretty damn close!"  
  
"You big pussy!" interjected Hilary.  
  
"Shut up! So, what was so important that you had to wake me up from a rather pleasurable  
  
dream?"  
  
"About Joanne?" It was common knowledge among 4 of the 6 that Steve was in love with  
  
Joanne and that she had no clue, despite the clues that they all left.  
  
"NO! Well, maybe. Yes."  
  
"You are a sad, pathetic, and strange little man. But you're my friend, so I'll let it pass. Fo  
  
now. Anyway, the reason I woke you up is because Lance is having one of his special meetings so  
  
we have to show up in 10 minutes."  
  
"Great. Just fucking peachy. Another meeting on what pathetic little minor job we'll do  
  
next."  
  
"Hey, be happy we have something to do. Otherwise, we would be sitting at these very desks  
  
with stacks of paperwork, and a box of doughnuts."  
  
The mental image that entered the brains of all three young officers, was enough to make the  
  
laziest man in the world get to work.  
  
"10 minutes? I could be ready in three."  
  
"Same here!" yelled Hilary.  
  
"That's what I thought. Thankfully, I don't have to go."  
  
"And just why the hell not?!"  
  
"Because my shift ends in 3 minutes and tomorrow is my day off. And I intend to do you  
  
know what to Lizzie tomorrow."  
  
"Bone her?"  
  
"NO YOU SICKO!" Saying that, Hilary slapped him hard across the face."He is going to  
  
propose!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Eric just grinned and walked out the door, leaving the two speechless.  
  
"You know, they might just be perfect for each other." said Steve.  
  
"Well, DUH!! They're soul mates. Like Yin and Yang."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well they're you have it! The second chapter! Wow, I'm on a roll. I should keep writing like  
  
this. Incase you didn't notice, I have placed myself in this story, I didn't use my last name though.  
  
I'll let you guess who. Till next time... kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	3. The spa

Yin-yang 2  
  
  
  
Hey there. Man, karate class is kicking my ass. Well, it's worth it. I mean, what other  
  
exercise lets you beat people up to get better and more fit? And at the same time, your learning how  
  
to properly defend yourself from most attacks, so I'm glad I'm learning it. I highly suggest people  
  
take up karate. It's fun and helpful. Well, enough of my plugging karate.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric drove in the rain getting to his house. He pondered wether it was going to stop raining  
  
or if it was just going to flood the world like Noah. He hoped for the former as he still had to  
  
propose to Lizzie. He had decided to ask the question 3 months ago. That was when he and the rest  
  
of the D.O.S.M. had to tackle the hostage situation. Eric had been shot, and the place was wired with  
  
a bomb. But everyone made it out alive and Eric healed in two weeks. But it was what Lizzie had  
  
said to him when he saw her again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was then that he realized he didn't want to lose her either. He always wanted to be with  
  
her. So he bought the ring and practiced what he was going to say tomorrow night. He was nervous  
  
now. He imagined how nervous he would be tomorrow night.  
  
He pulled into his driveway and got out. He walked up to the front door and had his key out  
  
and right in front of the lock when the door opened of it's own accord. He was slightly confused  
  
when he realized the obvious solution.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Eric, your okay."  
  
"But, of course. I'm Eric. I'm the best."  
  
He looked at her. She hadn't changed much in the last 5 years since they first met. In fact,  
  
the only thing that had changed was her hair and height. She was, in his view, a goddess.  
  
'What was that Wayne's World thing? Oh yeah. WE'RE NOT WORTHY!'  
  
He went inside and took of his uniform, glad to be out of it. As much as he liked being in this  
  
job, the uniform was a complete pain in the ass! In fact, he much preferred the field armor he wore  
  
on tough missions, like a bank robbery or a hostage situation. It fit nicely, looked cool, and provided  
  
him with protection from even a point blank shot from a magnum. He would know, as it actually  
  
happened to him. He remembered it clearly...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
"Eric!"  
  
Eric picked up the receiver in his truck. "What?"  
  
"We have a parol violator on the run. He is heading south on foot near the bus station. He  
  
is armed and should be approached with caution. And try to bring him in alive, will ya?"  
  
"But then that's no fun!"  
  
"I don't care, it's my ass that gets fried when you decide to do it your way."  
  
"Your no fun, Randall."  
  
"Boo-freakity-hoo. Now get your ass out there, and take him out."  
  
"On it."  
  
He peeled out of the parking lot where he was sitting and headed to the bus station. This was  
  
going to be easy...  
  
Five minutes later, Eric was walking in the station, looking for the perp, his hand on his .50.  
  
He scanned the area. He knew who he was looking for. He was a repeat offender and had been  
  
caught by Eric on three different occasions. Easy prey...  
  
He saw him!  
  
"Freeze! HPD!"  
  
The perp ran.  
  
"Shit! Alright, you wanna die tired? I can arrange that."  
  
He ran after him. The perp seemed to know what he was doing. Eric was having some  
  
trouble getting him. Then, by stroke of luck, the idiot tripped, leaving Eric ample time to get him. As  
  
he approached, he saw the man pull out a Magnum from his coat. Eric watched in horror as the  
  
criminal pulled the nearest person, a 14 year old girl, into his arms and point the gun at her head.  
  
"ONE STEP AND SHE GET'S IT!!"  
  
"Whoa. Calm down. She doesn't need this, so why don't you just let her go and we can  
  
talk."  
  
"TALK NOTHING! I SWEAR, SHE'LL GET IT IF YOU COME CLOSER!"  
  
Eric kept trying to persuade the man to calm down and let the girl go. At the same time, he  
  
was angling his gun at the guys head, just incase he did something desperate.  
  
"You don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"Actually..." He leveled the gun at Eric. "I do."  
  
Eric fired his gun just as the perp did. The bullet slammed into Eric's chest hard. But he  
  
thankfully had enough sense to put on his field armor under his uniform, so the bullet stopped mere  
  
inches from his flesh. The perp however... well, he didn't fare too well. But at least he didn't have to  
  
worry about headaches anymore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was thankful for that suit. And he still is. He looked at his girlfriend. He realized, for the  
  
one hundredth, thousandth time that day, that he really wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"Liz, do you remember what tomorrow is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the day we met at the digital bean, and your house."  
  
"Right. And to celebrate that, I'm taking you out to a fabulous dinner. But not before you go  
  
to a spa with Miranda, Matt, and Me in L.A. Then I"m taking you to do whatever you want, on me.  
  
Just the two of us. For almost the whole day. You'll then get something special at dinner. What do  
  
you think?" he kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned it deep.  
  
"I love it. Like I love you."  
  
"Great. So I want you to have a wonderful night's sleep tonight. You'll be very pooped by  
  
the end of the day."  
  
She started laughing right in front of him. He stared at her with a puzzled look on his face,  
  
while she tried, miserably, to hide her amusement.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did... you just... say... pooped?"  
  
"Okay, worn out. Tired. Pooped. Crashed, whatever. The point is you'll be very sleepy by  
  
midnight, tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, but I want to be very tired now." Eric picked up the oh-so obvious flirt.  
  
"God, I hate when you put ideas in my head."  
  
"Yeah, right. You love it when I do that."  
  
"If I remember right, you were the one who said to wait till we're married. In fact, I  
  
distinctly remember being the horny one of this couple."  
  
"Hmm." Lizzie pretended to be deep in thought. "Okay. You talked me into it. I'll wait."  
  
Eric couldn't believe it. He had just been duped. "Damn, I hate reverse psychology."  
  
"I know. But it works charms."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Eric received a very different wake-up call than what he was used to.  
  
"Eric, wake up." Lizzie kissed him on the lips to get his attention. Sadly, as the years went  
  
by, she soon discovered that Eric was like her. Not a morning person. So she did the next best thing.  
  
She hit on the head with a pillow. That got him. He snapped up into a sitting position, and faster  
  
than you can say "What?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her down on the bed  
  
with him.  
  
"Why do you insist on giving me bodily harm.?"  
  
"You weren't waking up. And today's our day."  
  
"Did you think I forgot?"  
  
"I was beginning to think so."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Yeah, right, you liar."  
  
"Moi?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Your callous words wound me."  
  
"Not as much as my fists."  
  
"Just because you're a black belt, does not mean you can outdo me. Remember, I've been  
  
training since I was 5. You started when you met me at sixteen."  
  
"But I can still hurt you."  
  
"Bull."  
  
She punched him as hard as she could in the ribs. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Lizzie, that was pathetic."  
  
"Conceited."  
  
"Thank you. As much as I would like to continue this duel of words, let's get ready. Matt  
  
and Miranda will be here..." he looked at the clock. 7:50. "... in 10 minutes."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why did we have to get up so early?" asked Miranda Isabella Sanchez-McGuire. She  
  
normally didn't wake up until 7:30. But seeing as her and Matt were visiting Lizzie and Eric, Matt  
  
wanted to get up at some ungodly hour, in this case, 5:00 a.m., and drive at speeds best reserved for  
  
a drag race. In rush hour. Of course, she was tired partly because of the late night her and Matt had  
  
last night. Of course, when someone loved someone else as much as they loved each other, there was  
  
bound to be some... sessions. But she was still amazed at how Matt could go to bed so late and wake  
  
up so early like he was wired.  
  
"Because I hate being late for something. Especially for this. My sister finally getting  
  
married." Him and Miranda knew about the whole thing, and were all for the idea. But, because of  
  
their hectic schedules, they would only be able to go to the spa with them, and wouldn't see the  
  
proposal. Didn't matter really. They found out about Eric asking the question from Matt's mom, Jo.  
  
They had been at the house a month ago, just spending quality time, when she told them that Eric  
  
had asked Sam's permission for Lizzie. They were ecstatic. They knew that they were perfect for  
  
each other. They mirrored each other almost perfectly. So when Eric called them to ask them to  
  
come today, they took the offer pretty damn quick. But being in a rock band that has gone platinum  
  
has some problems. Mainly, getting time to private things. And if you managed that, you had to deal  
  
with the paparazzi. It wasn't easy, but it was better than being stuck in a dead end job flipping  
  
burgers. So something like this was greatly appreciated.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The time at the spa was very relaxing. While Matt and Eric swam in the pool, soaked in the  
  
hotbox, and relaxed in the Jacuzzi, Miranda and Lizzie got massages, mud baths, (Gross) and had  
  
general make overs. You know, girly stuff.  
  
"Miranda, do you think that Eric might propose to me?"  
  
Miranda got very stiff at this. Did she know? She hoped not.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, well, we've been together for 5 years since we were 16. We have stuck through  
  
some bad stuff, and yet we always stay together. When we get into a fight he's always the first to  
  
apologize and we always stay together. Plus, he's been having a rash of niceness."  
  
"A rash?"  
  
"Yeah. He normally doesn't get this nice. I mean, he's always nice, but not this much."  
  
"Lizzie, he has been doing things that could have ended his life and taken him from you. He  
  
realizes this and wants to show you that he loves you no matter what. He's been spending time with  
  
you because he want's you to feel love. And besides, if he was going to propose, he would have told  
  
Matt, who would have told me, and I would end up telling you."  
  
"Your right, Miranda. But I wish he would."  
  
"Don't worry. He will. Sooner or later."  
  
Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes, images of her in a gown and Eric in a tux, with wedding  
  
bands on their fingers, engraved in her eyes...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry for dropping here, but I want to get this up, and I'm getting tired on working on  
  
the same chapter this long, so I broke it into two different chapters. Hope you enjoy it, and I  
  
apologize for taking so long, but I put another story up for my lack of punctuality. Well, later...  
  
kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


	4. New name?

Yin-yang 2  
  
  
  
My apologies for taking so freaking long to update. I've been busy with Frenetic Amnesic.  
  
Anyway, I'll hope this new chapter in Yin-yang 2 will make up for my slow update.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the rest of the day, Lizzie didn't question her special treatment. She was blissfully  
  
unaware that Eric had inside motives other then to treat her like he was doing. She had no idea that  
  
she was going to be asked a new name in just a few minutes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:11. Hotel room.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie! You don't need that much time in front of the mirror! Your perfect.!"  
  
She opened the door. "You really think so?"  
  
"Would I have stuck around this long otherwise? You know that your beautiful."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Eric."  
  
"Your welcome. Now let's go."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:29. Restaurant.  
  
"Lizzie, do you like your last name?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you like your last name? McGuire?"  
  
"I suppose. I mean I've always liked the way it sounded with my first. Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Would you change it if you had the chance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
'Well, it's now or never.'  
  
"Lizzie, I want to ask you something. I have known you for 5 years, and yet it feels like my  
  
whole life. I would rather walk through the deepest pits of hell, then spend the rest of my life without  
  
you. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, would you do me the honor of sharing my last name and marrying  
  
me?"  
  
Well, there's the question. Now for the answer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie was shocked. And angry. Not angry at Eric. Angry at Miranda for lying to her. But  
  
then again she was just trying to keep a secret. God, she was torn. On the one hand, there was Eric,  
  
who would always look after her, take care of her, protect her, hell, even die for her. But on the other  
  
hand, there was her life. She thought as hard as she could. Then figured...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eric, I would love to take your name. I will marry you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was elated. No, not elated, he was fucking flying. She said yes! She said yes! SHE  
  
SAID YES!!!!!!  
  
"You will!?"  
  
"Yes, Eric, I will. Now let's get out of here."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Eric and Lizzie made love to each other, and forged a union that nothing  
  
could break or weather.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, to drop it here, but I felt that, and I hope you'll agree, that this chapter just seemed to  
  
be all about the proposal. So call me whatever the hell you want. Softie, cream-puff, whatever I  
  
could care less. So enjoy this, and check back for the next series of events. Kikiki... mamama...  
  
kikiki... mamama... 


	5. Bad news

**Yin-yang 2  
**  
Damn. I know what your thinking. "Why the **hell** did it take him so long to get this damn  
  
thing going again?!" Simple. I lost my notes. Those notes are what keeps this story together. That,  
  
and I have been busy with Frenetic Amnesic, and putting up my new story, Shrouded Dreams. I  
  
have been on a roll with those stories. And there's also the fact that I am getting ready to go away  
  
for a month, so no working on my stories. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive an idiot like me.  
  
Any way, when we last checked in, Eric had just proposed to Lizzie, and they had gone back  
  
to their house and had sex for the first time. Bring's a tear to your eye, doesn't it. Actually, it  
  
doesn't.  
  
Again my apologies for taking my sweet time. But if you want a good story, you'll have to  
  
wait. Don't worry, I won't be one of those authors who drop a story right when it get's good. Like  
  
some of you. **_AHEM  
_**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was drifting back into consciousness from last night's activities. Slowly but surely, he got up  
  
out of bed, and with his normal morning routine. Right after he snuck a kiss from his new fiancé. He  
  
looked in his bathroom mirror and could tell that anyone who saw him would rag him for last night.  
  
He was that easy to read. Not one day passed where he got away with a secret from his comrades.  
  
Especially Steve. That guy could read body messages like he could fight. Easy. Eric's time off ended  
  
today. He had to be at the precinct in one hour. Giving him enough time to shower, shave, and get  
  
dressed. Plenty of time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric arrived at the precinct with 10 minutes to spare. He got out of his Avalanche and  
  
walked up the steps to his inevitable doom of questions pertaining to wether or not he popped the  
  
question. The girls, being girls, would all ooh and ahh over the whole thing, and the guys would hit  
  
him on the back and say, "Way to go man!" It was amazing what he went through just to live his  
  
life. And he was right. The second he opened the door the offices, he was bombarded with questions  
  
about the whole thing. Things like, "Did you ask it?" and "Did you get some?" were flooding his  
  
ears like water. He simply said yes and no to what would fit best. Yes. No. No. Yes. Why would you  
  
want to know?  
  
He finally reached his desk and began sorting through his papers. He didn't get very far  
  
before Steve sat down next to him.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you better be prepared for what's going on."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"That meeting on Friday. It was about something big."  
  
That caught his attention. "Big?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently someone is trafficking some sort of top-secret military serum that makes  
  
whoever takes it become a slave to mind-control."  
  
"And how did we find out about this?"  
  
"Anonymous caller on Thursday. Said to check out a truck that was coming through town.  
  
So we stopped it. And found the stuff. Confiscated it. But then we get another call right afterwards  
  
saying that they were just dummies and that the real thing was a purple liquid. The ones we found  
  
were red."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we checked with the number on the containers. You know, the one that states to call in  
  
case of emergency?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well it turns out that the number is for the military. And the anonymous caller was right.  
  
They were fakes. Decoys so that the real things could be transported safely."  
  
"Where were these things headed?"  
  
"To some lab in the hospital. High-class security. Heavily-guarded. Those guys in the  
  
military said the serum was going to be destroyed. But I wasn't too sure about the whole thing so I  
  
hacked into the Pentagon files and found this." He threw a folder with papers in it to Eric. Eric  
  
opened the folder and after 3 seconds realized something.  
  
"Steve. This is illegal. You can't just get into the Pentagon files and expect to get what you  
  
need to know without getting found out." He sighed. This was too much. But still...  
  
"Steve, was there any traces?" He meant any way he could have been found.  
  
"Oh, please. I'm too good for that."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Eric continued to thumb through the files. Snatches of things and info made it  
  
to his brain. Things like enhance, and "ready for human testing," and "few side effects" didn't really  
  
explain anything. Not to him anyway.  
  
"Steve, translate this. I'm no good with this technical shit."  
  
"Basically, they weren't going to destroy it at all. They were going to enhance it, make it  
  
better. Then they were going to test it out on humans. **Humans**!"  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to make a scene?! Look, this can't be. Nothing like this could  
  
actually happen. You've been playing too much Metal Gear Solid 2 haven't you?"  
  
"Hey that's a good game! It got a 10 from PSM magazine! A classic!"  
  
Eric just shook his head. He looked at the file again.  
  
"What do they mean, side effects?"  
  
"They found some side effects to the serum. It looks normal at first, headache, nosebleed,  
  
slight rash. Then it gets bad. Diarrhoea, erectile dysfunction, temporary blindness, and then finally,  
  
insanity."  
  
"Wait, how the hell, do you go from headache and nosebleed, to blindness, erectile  
  
dysfunction and insanity?"  
  
"I don't know, those are the side effects!"  
  
"So what do you want me to do? We don't have any evidence about this!"  
  
"The folder!"  
  
"Steve, if we show this folder to any judge, we'll get put in the slammer! And who would  
  
believe us anyway! This is the military we're talking about! They could rig up some sort of false  
  
crime and have us put away! They could even kill us!"  
  
Steve looked dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about any of this. Eric could sympathize. He  
  
had made bad choices on the job too. Not this bad, but still pretty bad.  
  
"Look, we'll figure out something. Until then, just keep your head low about all this. We  
  
don't need any problems about this."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly. Nothing was out of place. Except the strange hooded  
  
figure on the roof of the building across from the station. He looked down on Eric as he got in his  
  
Avalanche and drove off, and with a voice that was more mechanical than organic, said, "We shall  
  
meet soon, Eric McKader."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am so warped. Oh well, I have a reputation of doing stories that are, well, different. Just  
  
look at Shrouded Dreams. Well, until next time. Kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


End file.
